Sophia
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Sophia is a hunter left with nothing. But what happens when she meets Sam Winchester?
1. Chapter 1

I have been stuck in this hell hole for more than a year now and I can agree with Barry that we are looking forward to getting out of here. Of course, we have about 5 years to go before that can happen. I sigh, knowing that I won't be doing anything with my life. Barry, he will be a great vet, there is no doubt he won't get a scholarship; he is way smarter than half the teachers in this school. But me, I won't be doing anything like that.

My name is Sophia Forrester. I am a hunter.

Well, I was supposed to be. My parents died before they would teach me the ways and about everything that was out there. I had to do that research myself. I have been doing it for as long as my life as long been hell.

When I was about 6 months old, my mother died. I asked about her and my sister would tell me she died in a fire; but I knew there was something more. My dad always looked at me funny. Then I asked him and he told me she was murdered in my nursery.

As if it was my fault.

When I was two, my twin brother Noah died after getting sick. My dad nor my sister explained what illness he died from; I didn't question it because I knew it was painful. First mom and then Noah; and it didn't stop there.

When I was seven, my dad died. He left for work and never came back. I will porbably never know what really happened to him, but I am sure he was killed too; almost my family is. Then it's just me and my older sister Kate; she loved me and took care of me. She told me the truth about our family through journals she wrote.

Then when I was ten, she was killed.

She was worried for weeks before her death. She wouldn't tell me, but soon enough she brought me to this place and told me I was safe there. Then the next morning, I read that they had found Kate's body; she was dead. Somebody killed and I had nobody left.

I left a few days later, because I couldn't stand this lady that Kate left me with; she said all the wrong things and cursed a lot. I have been on the streets ever since.

Now I am 12, in the seventh grade. I have always been in school because it's my only escape from the crap in my life. Barry is my best and only friend. He doesn't know about my secret and he never will; what I wish was that he was hunter so I could tell him.

When school is over, I will continue my family's work and I will find the person or thing that killed my family. I need to find who killed my sister.

**So Sophia is a hunter whose family is all dead. This is when she is twelve in 1997 when Sam is the same age and Dean is eighteen. **

**Tell me what you think of this so far? Do you like Sophia?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Another day in this hell hole. If you went here you would know what I mean. This place really does suck, but I guess I shouldn't complain because they have heat inside the building and I have made one friend there. I walk in and I see that Dirk is terrorizing Barry again. I roll my eyes and quickly walk over to him. "Dirk! Cut it out!" I yelled at his defense.

"What are you? His mother?" He replied. No, but he was my friend and I could easily take him down. I have trained myself for years so I could take on the supernatural; a school dick like him would be no problem at all. "What are you going to do about it? You're just a girl." He pushed Barry in my direction and I caught him so he didn't fall on the ground; that would probably make the situation worse, if that was possible. They walked away and I soon turned to Barry.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"You don't need to do that." He said and I grinned at him. Of course I had to, if only I could tell him what I really was; a hunter. Then maybe he would understand how hard it is for me not to be able to beat Dirk to a pulp.

"Bare, he doesn't get the right to treat you like crap." I replied. "Besides, he doesn't scare me. He is just an idiot who takes joy out of others pity."

"It's not like it's going to stop. What's the point?" He said. He had a point, but I had to do something. Barry was my only friend, I protect him like I would try and protect anyone from anything thing. Dirk may not be supernatural, but that doesn't mean I should let it go.

"Let's go." I said and walked to our English class. We sat down next to each other. I grinned and then about a minute later, this boy walked into the class room with his backpack; he did not look excited to be here, which I of course didn't blame him for. He just walked into the suckiest school in the country.

"Class, Let's say hello to our new student, Sam Winchester." He said and we all did. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a jacket from what I could see; I was sure I had something similar when I was ten. He was looking down and the teacher told him to go find a seat. He threw his bag down on the desk next to me and I something fell out.

My eyes widened at the sight of a pocket bladed knife. I was sure that regular twelve year old kids don't carry those. Unless…no he couldn't be. Maybe it's was his father's and he accidently put it in there. It was a few seconds later, that I realized Barry saw it too.

"Is that yours?" Barry asked and he nodded. Okay, it was his. But that had to mean he was a hunter, but that couldn't be. "Cool."

"Where did you get it?" I asked him.

"My brother." He told me and I grinned. He had a brother and I used to have a sister…well I used to have a family, but I snap out of those thoughts and back to the new guy Barry and I were formally introduced to.

"I'm Barry."

"Sam." He said and then looked at me.

"Sophia." I said and he grinned. Maybe he thought it was pretty or something; I doubted since we weren't big boy/girl lovers yet. Next thing I know is that we have an essay assignment and everyone is annoyed. I am because it takes even more time out of my training than just normal does in general.

I watch as Dirk start flicking Barry's ear and kicking his leg. Before I can I speak up, Sam looks over and does. "Cut it out." Sam says.

"Shh. I'm going for a record." He says. His record to see how long he can do both those things before Barry's ear and leg gets sore and he makes a sound; it ends in him getting a final harder kick. Also a beating after class or whenever I leave for a minute. He then turns to me. "Tired of talking, having the newbie do it for you?"

"I said cut it out." Sam said again. I grinned, finally someone decent has come into this school.

"Do you want to take his place?" He asked him. He wouldn't ask me that because he is too big of a coward to get into a fight with a girl.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam says and Dirk frowns; he wasn't expecting that answer. I can't help but smile and let out a small chuckle.

"You have guts, no one would dare go against Dirk. Everyone hates him, but nobody is brave enough to mess with him. Well…except me."

"I guess you have guts too." Sam says and I laugh.

"Some people say I have a death wish." Which is ironic because I am the only Forrester left that has not been killed yet.

**So Sophia, Barry, and Sam have met. What do you want to happen next?**

**REVIEW**


End file.
